ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Clones
It was bedlam on an unknown planet where secret experiments had been preformed. All androids had been destroyed and absorbed by cyborgs Seventeen and Eighteen. The machine mutant known as Baby was loose and had possessed the Dark King Cold. In an effort to stop him Doore and Recoome had stolen a Kaioshin’s Potara earrings and fused into Doom. Slaza and Jeice had done the same and fused into Seice. Doom and Seice fought Baby King Cold and managed to weaken him. Baby then possessed the weakened Doom and Seice as well. The three then attacked Dark Frieza and Dark Cooler, pushing them to their limit. Frieza and Cooler then grabbed Potara earrings from a deceased Kaioshin and fused into Fooler. Fooler fought and killed King Cold, Doom and Seice. Baby then possessed Fooler. The cyborgs Dark Super Seventeen and Eighteen joined forced with the Dark Super Namekian to fight Dark Baby Fooler. By this time Dark Kid Buu, Dark Brolly and Dark Cell had been freed from confinement. Dark Cell created Dark Cell Juniors to fight the remaining Kaioshin & Saiyajins. Brolly directed his power and rage at Dark Baby Fooler, allowing the androids and Namekian to flee. Brolly transformed into a super Saiyajin and finished off Fooler, only to be possessed by Dark Baby Then a three-way battle began between Dark Kid Buu, Dark Baby Brolly and Dark Cell. Eventually, Dark kid Buu won by absorbing Dark Baby Brolly and Dark Cell, becoming Dark Mega Buu. At that point the planet, which had been cracking due to the damage caused by the fights between powerful fighters, exploded. Super Seventeen, Eighteen and the Namekian escaped in pods. Buu did not escape, but still survived. However, it took him a short time to reassemble himself. Dark Super Seventeen and Eighteen crashed on a planet inhabited by highly intelligent denizens. The two cyborgs were damaged in the crash and the inhabitants were able to subdue them with their superior technology. They contained the androids in secure pods while they were studied. The Dark Super Namekian crashed on a planet of rejected, multi-colored Namekian clones. When he discovered the other Namekians had dragonballs he asked to use them, but when they told him he had to pass a series of tests he simply killed them and stole the dragonballs. After that all the Namekians challenged the Super Namekian on sight, but were either killed or weakened enough for the super Namekian to forcefully fuse with them. The last dragonball was with the eldest Namekian on the planet. The elder spoke. “Kill me, lost one, and the dragonballs will turn to stones.” The super Namekian smiled. “Then it’s a good thing I don’t need to kill you old man.” The super Namekian grabbed the elder’s wrist and fused with him. Once the super Namekian gathered all the dragonballs he summoned the eternal dragon. The sky darkened and the dragon appeared. The super Namekian wished for the dragon’s power to be his. The dragon granted his wish and the super Namekian was fused with the dragon and the dragonballs. The Namekian grew black horns and claws and the dragonballs were absorbed and ran down his spine. They then turned a dark purple due to the crystal embedded in the Namekian that gave him his negative energy. The Saiyajins Apios and Borago arrived on the planet where super cyborgs Seventeen and Eighteen had crashed. They asked the inhabitants to turn them over, but when they refused Borago began destroying everything around him. The inhabitants finally awoke the androids and released them. “We represent an organization dedicated to uniting all sentient life in the Galaxy.” said Apios, “We would like you to join us.” The cyborgs just smirked. “Obviously you don’t know us very well.” said Seventeen. “We don’t play well with others.” said Eighteen. The two cyborgs then attacked the two Saiyajins. The Saiyajins quickly transformed, but even as super Saiyajins the cyborgs were too powerful. Apios transformed into the second level of super Saiyajin, followed shortly by Borago. However, the cyborgs still overpowered the Saiyajins. Borago transformed into the third level of super Saiyajin and managed to fight evenly with Super Seventeen. Since Apios hadn’t managed to reach the third form, he was forced to inject himself with a red power enhancing serum. “I hate using this stuff.” said Apios. After being injected his ki skyrocketed and his aura became red. Borago also injected himself so he could gain the advantage over Super Seventeen. After a long and fierce battle, the two cyborgs were victorious. They were then remotely deactivated by the planet’s inhabitants and put back in their pods. The unconscious Saiyajins were also put in pods for study. Elsewhere, the Saiyajin Yarrow had been sent to recruit the Super Namekian. The Namekian had been training and getting used to his new form. When Yarrow arrived he did not have to do much to convince the Namekian to join. After contact had been lost with Borago and Apios, Saiyajins Tatsoi and Talin were sent to find them and finish their teammates’ mission. Once again the androids were activated, but this time the results were different. Both Saiyajins transformed to the fourth level of super Saiyajin. Tatsoi destroyed super Seventeen. Super Eighteen absorbed her brother’s parts, but was still destroyed by Talin. The Saiyajins removed the androids’ dark crystals and left the planet with their spoils. Tatsoi and Talin were told to abandon Borago and Apios because they were no longer useful. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saiyans Category:Namekian Category:Android Category:Baby Infected Characters